A Dish Served Cold
A Dish Served Cold is the first mission of the "Revenge" ending of the storyline of Grand Theft Auto IV. In this mission, Niko Bellic kills Dimitri Rascalov on the ship the Platypus, the very ship that brought Niko to Liberty City. Description During a meeting with Jimmy Pegorino, Niko had found out that he is being forced to do a heroin deal with Dimitri Rascalov. Niko decided not to take the deal and exact revenge. He goes over to the Platypus ship, where Dimitri is hiding and begins a violent shootout, during which he kills every single one of Dimitri's men and eventually corners Rascalov at the inside of the ship. Dimitri begs for his life and tries to bribe him but Niko kills him in cold blood. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the bridge *Operate the controls to open the cargo hold *Go to the cargo hold and get revenge on Dimitri *Finish off Dimitri *Get off the ship Walkthrough After getting the decision, if revenge is chosen, head to the red "revenge" icon on the map. Get close to the Platypus boat and a cutscene will show an overview of Dimitri and his security. Head up the side stairs and take immediate cover. Go to the bridge. Tip: You can head up a nearby ladder and up there will be a sniper rifle that the player can use to snipe some of the men down. Use an SMG or assault rifle and start blasting everyone in sight. Get to a safe spot and snipe the guard that is on a balcony above ground. Remember to blast anyone in your way. Take cover beside the door of ship the and shoot as many guards that are inside as possible. Then go inside, shoot the rest of them, and head up the stairs. Take cover beside the door to the second floor. There are three heavily armed guards in there - just shoot them and proceed to the end of the hall. Turn left or right; doesn't matter. Niko will land outside again. There will be quite a few guards - don't panic. Just get cover and shoot them, then get out of cover and shoot the rest. Go up a small staircase to the bridge. Operate the controls to open the cargo hold. Go to the cargo hold and get revenge on Dimitri. Drop a grenade, wait five seconds, then jump inside. Take immediate cover and blast all the guards. After a quick gunfight, Niko will confront Dimitri. Dimitri runs to the corner and orders his guards to finish Niko off. One option is to kill the guards, and then confront Dimitri, while an easier one is to stay in cover, and use a few grenades or an RPG to attack Dimitri in the corner. A cutscene of Dimitri begging for his life is shown. Execute him or free-aim and shoot him; either way, Dimitri will easily go down with one shot. Go to the cargo hold's exit. Video Walkthrough oYYdZYimgO0 After the Mission After the mission, Niko will call Roman and Kate. He will tell Roman that Dimitri is dead, mentioning that it "ended where it began", and Roman, somewhat wistfully, replies by saying that they'll get no money but is grateful that Dimitri is no longer around to bother them. Shortly after, Phil will call Niko and say that he heard about what happened and he understands why Niko killed Dimitri and for what it's worth, he also didn't trust him. As a result of falling out with the deal, however, the Pegorinos are falling apart, and Niko can't talk with him anymore, adding that he's out of the life of crime. Later, Niko will call Kate and tell her he didn't go through with the deal. She replies that he did a good thing, and that it must have been difficult to stick to his principles, adding that she'll be coming to Roman's wedding. Post Mission phone calls: '1. Niko: '''I killed Dimitri, It's over. He was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived to Liberty city on, so it seems it ends where it began. '''Roman: '''You did what you thought you had to do, no deal, no money, no hot tubs and models, but Dimitri will not bother you again, I will see you at the wedding yes? Remember to wear a suit Niko. '''Niko: '''I'll be there Roman, Don't worry. '''2. Phil: '''Hey, it's Phil, I understand why you made the decision you did. For what it's worth, I didn't trust that Dimitri neither. '''Niko: '''Yeah, well, I did what I had to do.... '''Phil: '''Anyway, you and me can't talk no more. Jimmy's fallin' apart and the Pegorino's ain't nothin' no more, I'm out man, goodbye. Deaths * Dimitri Rascalov - Killed for betraying Niko and threatening Roman. * Many of Dimitri's thugs - Killed for trying to stop him from killing Dimitri and trying to kill him. Trivia * The name of the mission is a reference to a quote from the 1841 French novel ''Mathilde; the quote is translated into English as "Revenge is very good eaten cold''". ''However, the quote has been since turned into "Revenge is a dish best served cold". * The mission resembles The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade, a mission in GTA Liberty City Stories, as they both take place in hulls of the large ships and the player has to kill large amount of enemies before facing the antagonist. Also, both antagonists are armed with an SMG. * The outfit Dimitri wears in this mission appears to be his regular suit with his tie painted over to look like a dress shirt. es:A Dish Served Cold pl:A Dish Served Cold tr:A Dish Served Cold Category:Missions in GTA IV